Mine
by BrokenInTwoSpiltByYou
Summary: Bade. Song fic based on Taylor Swift's song Mine. I wrote this to celebrate Mine having been out for 1 year. Hope you like it!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious :( Dan does.  
>I do NOT own Mine. :( Taylor wrote that and sings it so much better that I ever would :D<strong>

Hi, I'm Jade West. My father's a drunk and my mum is too scared to leave him. She is falling quickly into depression. I only have one brother who done drugs and got chucked into prison. I hate being at home. My father uses my mum and me as punch bags. He even chucked my mother out of the down stairs window! It was my mother's chance to turn him in but, she didn't. She is too scared. But it isn't just that. She still loves him despite everything he does to her. My mother made up a lie about how she'd had a few too many, tripped then fell through the window. Miraculously the police believed her. I was alone up until a few years ago.

I met a boy who had just started college in my local cafe; he'd just got a job working part time waiting tables.

"_You were in college working part time waiting tables."_

He left his small home town to come to Hollywood to study as an actor.

"_Left a small town never looked back."_

I was a risk, scared to commit or open out.

"_I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling."_

Due to my parent's sham of a marriage I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about having a relationship.

"_Wonderin' why we bother with love if it never lasts."_

To be honest I'm glad I gave it a chance. Beck wasn't like anyone else I'd met he genuinely cared about me, forever asking me if I was alright. In fact it was a day that we were lying on his couch, thinking back to the start of our relationship. The second date when I'd finally let him in to my horrific and abusive past.

"_I say can you believe it, as we're lying on a couch."_

He took me to Venice Beach. We sat at the water's edge and he put his arm gently around my shoulders.

"_The moment I can see it. Yes, yes I can see it now. Do you remember we were sitting there by the water. You put your arm around me for the first time."_

I felt comfortable and I just let it all flow out. After that it was a lot easier to be around Beck. He taught me how to live again, take risks and have fun.

"_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter."_

He was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"_You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

Beck was living in an RV that was parked in a family friend's driveway. Now our relationship had gotten serious he'd set up another bed in his RV and given me a drawer to keep spare clothes in. I spent my days and nights there.

"_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together. And there's a draw of my things at your place."_

Yep he knew all my secrets and he'd figured out why I am so guarded and private.

"_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I am guarded. You say we'll never make my parent's mistakes."_

Everything was going pretty well. Until Beck's money ran out. His parents had given him enough money for the first term of college and at the end they'd give him a bit more. However they'd given enough money for Beck not enough for me as well. Beck hadn't really figured anything out. It was only when he looked in his near empty wallet that he realised what had happened.

"_But we got bills to pay. We've got nothing figured out."_

However he didn't kick me out he took on full time work at the cafe meaning less study time for his upcoming exams. He told me not to worry. He said that he had enough stored in his brain to get him through the exams. And at the end of the term his parents would give him more money.

"_When it was hard to take. Yes yes this is what I thought about. Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

When the term ended he took me home with him. He did this until he finished college taking me home and then back to Hollywood according to term times. When he finished college he qualified as an actor and was asked to star in an upcoming movie straight away. No more living in an RV he bought a three storey mansion house in Hollywood hills – a very exclusive area. He asked me to move in with him. I of course said yes. The day of our three year anniversary he took me to a deserted rowing lake. Once out in the middle of the lake he proposed to me. I said yes straight away.

"_Do you remember all the city lights on the water. You saw me start to believe for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

Everything was going amazing until that night. Beck hadn't come home from work for the third time that week. I was worried sick. He came wandering through the door at 2.30am. "Sorry I am late babe." He said far too casually. "You're always late nowadays!" I shouted. "Is there someone else. Someone you're not telling me about?" We argued for a while longer with him reassuring me that there was no one else. I ran out into the street. I couldn't take this.

"_And I remember that fight 2.30am 'cos everything was slipping right out of our hands. I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street. Braced myself for the goodbye. 'Cos that's all I've ever known. But you took me by surprise you said I'll never leave you alone."_

Beck followed me. "Babe there is no one else you're the only one for me. I promise I'll never leave you." He said smoothly. "I love you."

"_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water. And every time I look at you it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

Things picked up he came home on time and everything was back to normal. We had an amazing wedding. I invited none of my family only a few friends. So the guests were mainly Beck's family. I didn't mind though as it was my choice. Not long after the wedding I fell pregnant and then six months later I gave birth to a baby boy. We named him Joshua. Just after Joshua's 2nd birthday I gave birth to Max. We were so happy.

"_Hold on we can make this last. Hold on never turn back. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine. Do you believe it we're gonna make it now. And I can see it. I can see it now."_

My alarm clock buzzed."Jade! Get up now!" My father yelled. That's probably the best dream I've ever had! My life sucks.

Yep, my name is Jade West. I have a drunken father and a depressed mother. I am lonely and hate living at my house. The only time I actually enjoy living is in my dreams.

**Well that's it hope you like it. It's based on Taylor Swift's song Mine. Dedicated to Taylor Swift. I wrote this to celebrate Mine One Year. (Mine has been out for one year today:).)**


End file.
